


100 Kisses

by captain_malec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, M/M, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_malec/pseuds/captain_malec
Summary: Takes place after 3x03. After Maryse leaves Magnus' loft, Alec and Magnus retire to their bedroom.  And multiple things ensue....





	1. Chapter One

Alexander couldn’t seem to take the smile off his face after his mom left the loft. He heard Magnus in the living room and kitchen cleaning up, but he just stood there, smiling to himself. Feeling his heart swell up to the size of a balloon. 

He remembers a time, when his mother had a completely different view on Magnus. At the time, he didn’t care what anyone thought, especially his family. He did what he did for himself and himself only. He never felt more free that he had in that moment. Kissing Magnus released a new Alec. Magnus stirred things in Alexander that he never knew were there. He broke down those brick walls, and Alec did the same thing for Magnus.

“I may have had my prejudices in the past, but seeing you stand by Alec, it’s what every mother wants for her children. Thank you, for loving my boy.” Maryse had said.

Alec never thought he would ever hear his mother say those words. And to hear them in the way she said them, he finally felt accepted. And that’s all he ever wanted. 

He made his way into the kitchen where everything was already cleaned up. He saw the last of Magnus’ blue sparks as everything was put back in place. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist and leaned down to kiss his neck.

“Mhmm.” 

Magnus responded as he felt Alec nuzzle his face into his shoulder. “That went better than we thought, huh?” Magnus asked.

“It sure did.”

Not wanting to let go of him just yet, Alec stayed there for a few seconds before he brought himself back up and turned Magnus around to face him.

“I love you.” The look on Alec’s face was full of life. Like someone born without sight seeing the sunrise for the first time.

And the look Magnus was giving Alec was enough to bring anybody to their knees. Magnus intertwined his fingers with Alexander's. 

“I love you, too. I know how much it must mean to you to hear what Maryse said tonight.”

“It did, Magnus. I feel accepted by her now. Oh, and, don’t think you’re getting away with fixing that stew tonight.” Alec gave Magnus a pointed look.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Magnus responded with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

“Sure, you don’t. I can come up with a few ways you can make it up to me, though.” Alec leaned in for a warm, gentle kiss.

“Oh, is that right?” Magnus responded as he pulled back from his boyfriend.

Alec took Magnus’ hand and led him into the hallway and into the bedroom. Magnus magically turned off all the lights except for a few candles that lit the bedroom with a golden light. He sat on the bed and Alec brought himself down on Magnus’ lap facing him and he felt Magnus tenderly and slowly bring his fingertips over his skin under his shirt as Alec began kissing Magnus’ neck. 

“And how many ways do I need to make it up to you?” Magnus purred.

“Oh, I don’t know. A couple hundred maybe.” Alec said in between kisses. 

Magnus flipped Alec around so now Magnus was on top, with Alec on the bed, kissing him with a fierce passion. He slipped his tongue inside Alec’s mouth after hearing a groan of pleasure coming from his boyfriend’s lips. Their tongues danced together, and it left both their bodies trembling with hot, shaking pleasure. Magnus broke the kiss and rested his head on Alec’s shoulder. 

Panting, he said, “Alexander…I want you. So bad.”

“Mhmm. Show me, baby.” Alec retorted.

Without magic, Magnus slowly began taking Alec’s clothes off his body, in a very seductive manner. Alec not once taking his eyes off Magnus. When his shirt fell to the floor, Magnus kissed every inch of Alec’s chest and made his way down his stomach and brought his mouth to the top of Alec’s jeans. He stood up from the bed, and like the removal of Alec’s shirt, very slowly and sensually took Alec’s jeans off. The look that passed between the two during this moment, was so magical. It was a moment of pure desire.

Now only in his boxers, Alexander laid in bed watching Magnus undress himself slowly and collectively. Magnus came down onto the bed. And Alec could feel the warmth pulsing from Magnus. The heat that was collected and simmering between the two bodies was so powerful. As Magnus came down, he instantly finds Alec’s lips on his own. He can feel Alec’s touch on his back giving him instant comfort. Magnus unravels his tongue inside Alec’s mouth.

Alec can feel himself starting to give in. He can feel every inch of his skin pulsing and vibrating. From the top of his head to the bottom of his feet. Magnus starts one of their foreplay rituals by kissing every rune on Alexander's body. When Magnus kisses the last rune on Alec's back, the stamina rune, he can't take it. He feels as if his body is going to explode from such an intense sexual desire and longing. 

“Magnus, I’m ready for you…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulitple things insue...indeed.

Magnus brings his lips onto Alec’s and with his hand extended over Alec’s body, a blue flame exits out of his fingers and Alec immediately feels a warm, calming sensation all over his body. It pleasures him in a way that is indescribable. Magnus lifts Alec’s body up with his own strength and takes Alec’s boxers off and well as his own. He comes down over Alec again. Alec can still feel the blue flame over his skin. He begins panting in pleasure. 

Magnus moves to lay behind Alec. He begins softly rubbing his shoulders and arms, trying to relax him. Alec is a little nervous, even though this isn’t their first time, he still gets nervous when it comes to being intimate with Magnus.

“Alec, sweetheart, relax. You’re too tense.

“I’m trying.”

“I know, baby. I know.”  
After some work on Magnus’ part he glides himself into Alec. As soon as this happens, Alec feels as though his entire body is on fire. The next few minutes as Magnus makes his way deeper into Alexander, swiftly moving up and down, not only does Alec feel as if he is the only person in the universe but so does Magnus. Everything starts to disappear. When they make love and they felt skin against skin, every worry, every feeling melted away. Alec could feel sweat dripping down his back as Magnus pulled Alec’s head back gently and kissed him.

Alec moans in pleasure as he feels Magnus gently pull himself out of Alec. 

“Baby….” Alec said in response. With a thud against the sheets, Magnus falls into the bed. 

“Mhmm. Yes, darling?” He said with a naughty, mischievous look in his eyes.

“You know you drive me crazy, right?”

“I might… Now it’s my turn.” 

Alec made his way on top of Magnus and began to kiss every inch of his caramel skin. He flipped Magnus over so that he was on his stomach. He started at the back of his neck and worked his way down to his lower back by gently blowing air onto his skin. And then he made his way back up to his neck. This drove Magnus absolutely crazy. As he reached his neck, he blew air on his ear, and sucked his earlobe and kissed his lips.

Magnus could feel Alec pressing into him. He didn’t know how much longer he could take it. Alec could sense he was close, so he slowly brought himself into Magnus and began making love to him. The slow, steady motion was filled with sweat, moans, hands gripping skin, and pure, undeniable love to each other.

When Magnus was done, and he felt Alec’s hand in his own as they lay there looking up at the ceiling, he simply heard, “Magnus, I love you.” Alec turned his body close to Magnus. They both could feel the other's staggering breath. The adoration was very clear in Alec’s words.

“I love you. Alexander Lightwood.”

Normally they would go on for a few hours with Alec’s stamina rune, but tonight they just laid in bed together. Feeling one another’s heartbeat and in turn, even though they couldn’t see it, but they knew it was there, their two souls wrapping around each other and melting into one.

Because there was no Magnus Bane without Alec Lightwood. And vice versa. Soulmates to the end.


End file.
